


~Haikyuu Smutshots~

by Leobean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dom Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Horny, Kageyama fucks Tekeda, Mommy Kink, Multiship, Nipple Licking, Polyamory, Punishment, Spanking, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Sub Sawamura Daichi, Suga fucks Tsukki, Sugamama, Top Tsukishima Kei, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Ukai fucks Tsukki, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leobean/pseuds/Leobean
Summary: ❤️you'll see❤️
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	~Haikyuu Smutshots~

It was a normal day at the volleyball team household, after graduating the third year's decision to buy a house together, then they told the rest of the old team, so now they all live together. So anyway today was normal Suga was washing dishes, Noya was teasing Asahi, Tanaka was sitting next to Ennoshita, Tsukki was cuddling Yama in their room, and Hinata and Kageyama were fighting. Daichi had just gotten out of the shower, and Kiokyo and Yachi were out of town on a date. Coach Ukai and Mr.Tekeda were coming over later to eat dinner.

It got late and it was almost time for the two men to come and eat, after eating they sat down and watched a movie, they played movie roulette and ended up watching 50 shades of gray, which is what started the hormones. Halfway through the movie, the hormones were rising and everyone got horny. The first people to give in to the horny were Ukai and Tekeda, Tekeda dipped under the blanket and started sucking Ukai off, then the chain went off. Suga straddled Daichi, Kageyama pushed Hinata onto the couch, Noya started palming Asahi, Ennoshita started playing with Tanakas nipples, and Yamaguchi was sucking off Tsukishima. Now that the ball was rolling, and everyone was okay with fucking in front of each other, Suga got up and went to his and Daichi's room, he came out wearing a Strap-on, and he had a box full of dildos he could put on it.

Now not many people knew that Suga was trans, but now they knew and they were cool. Suga went up to Daichi and pushed him down, "Are you going to be a good boy for mommy?" Suga asked wanting to embarrass Daichi, "Yes mommy I'll be a good boy," Daichi mumbled, "What was that I couldn't hear you", Suga said wanting Daichi to be louder so that everyone could hear him, "Yes Mommy I'll be a good boy" Tsukki stifled a laugh, now knowing that their captain was a sub, "Hey Tsukki why don't you come over here too," Suga said seriously, Tsukishima looked for any sign of joking, but there was none to be found. He looked at Yamaguchi now noticing him giving Tsukki a sour look, he stood up and slowly made his way to Suga. Before he could officially make it in front of Suga, Suga had sat down on the couch and pulled Tsukki over his lap, "Now Tsukishima if you're going to make fun of our sex life, how bout you experience it first" Suga said as he was taking Tsukishimas pants off, "Now I'm going to stretch you and put a plug in before I spank you, do you understand" Suga said showing no signs of joking or stopping, "Yes mommy" Tsukishima mumbled, then Suga pulled the same trick he pulled on Daichi earlier, "Louder" Suga commanded, "Yes mommy" Tsukishima said louder.

Suga started his work, "Hey Yama do you want to help me?" Suga said in his mom voice, "Yes ma'am" he said as he walked up to Suga, "Why don't you go into the box and take out the white bottle and plug that you want him to wear", after searching the trunk, Yamaguchi took out the lube and a pink plug that was a little bigger than Suga's fingers. "Good boy, now why don't you go suck off Daichi" Suga started prepping Tsukishima, "I may be punishing you right now, but if it gets too much please tell me, or bite down on my thigh," Suga said not wanting to hurt his new baby. Suga spread lube on his fingers, and lube on Tsukishima's hole. After about four fingers Suga deemed Tsukki prepped he put the plug in and gave Tsukki the rules for the second part of his punishment, "Ok baby let me give you the rundown on this punishment, I will spank you and you will have to count, if you lose count I will start over and add more spanks. You are allowed to cum" Suga said, to be honest, Tsukki was scared, but he didn't regret laughing. The first spank came out of nowhere and it was bullseye on the butt plug, Tsukki let out a strained moan, that caught everyone's attention, Noya said "Hey Suga you're a dom too", "Yes my sweet child, except me and Daichi are switched, but I'm always dom". Tsukki counted one and the punishment continued on. 

When Tsukki was finally at twenty-five, Suga stopped, "First Yamaguchi ride Daichi, and second, we're done now its time for your reward for being such a good boy" Suga let Tsukki catch his breath for a moment before asking him, "Do you want to eat mommy out or do you want mommy to fuck you", in a very small and shy voice Tsukki says, "Can we do both", "Of course baby, which one first then,". Tsukki started to get embarrassed, "Can you fuck me first please", "Yes baby, now do you want to pick the dildo, or do you want mommy to pick it", "I want to". Suga then dragged the trunk over and opened it, "Which one baby?" Suga asked sweetly, "Umm, this one" Tsukki said as he held up an eight-inch light green dildo, with dinosaur glitter inside. "Oh so my baby likes dino's," Suga said, "You chose a special one too, I actually made this one, I like doing resin crafts" Suga attached it to the strap on and took Tsukki's butt plug out, "Is my baby ready, are you ready for mommy to fucking destroy you?" Suga asked teasingly. "Mommy I'm ready" Tsukki answered. 

Then a new person entered the chat, it was Ukai, "Hey Tsukki is it okay if I fuck your throat" Tsukki eagerly nodded wanting to be spit-roasted by his coach and his mommy. He could see out of the corner of his eye everyone else was fucking to him, everyone was sitting on the floor. Yamaguchi was still riding Daichi, Tekeda was being fucked by Kageyama, Hinata was jacking off to the sight of Kageyama and Tsukishima, Noya and Asahi were jacking each other off while looking at Tsukki, and Ennoshita was fucking Tanaka while both of them looked at Tsukki. When Suga entered him, he let out the sluttest moan. Then Ukai shoved his cock down his throat, and both Suga and Ukai started fucking Tsukishima roughly. When Ukai's thrusts were getting sloppier, the Tsukishima knew that he was going to cum. Moments later Ukail came deep into his throat, and Tsukki immediately swallowed. Suga started getting sloppy too, which also meant that Suga was soon to let Tsukki eat him out. After a couple of minutes, Suga takes the dildo out of Tsukki and took the strap-on off. He laid back onto the couch and gestures Tsukki over to him, "Okay baby mommy wants you to eat him out, can you do that?" Suga said. Tsukki eagerly nodded, Suga opened his thighs and Tsukki's eyes dart to the light silver bush around his pussy, Suga's pussy is sopping wet and glistening. Tsukki dives and meets Suga's cunt, he eagerly licks and sucks the pretty cunt, he can feel Suga's wetness on his chin, so he moves down to lap it up. Suga's moans were music to everyone's ears, suddenly Hinata asks, "Hey Suga can I..... maybe suck your nipples" he was really shy, "Yes baby come over here" Suga says wanting another baby. Hinata makes his way over and sits next to Suga and Suga lightly pulls Hinata down, "Baby why don't you get on top of me" Hinata straddles Suga so his plump ass is in Tsukki's face.

While eating Suga out Tsukki decides to finger Hinata, then he moves up to eat Hinata out while fingering Suga's pussy. The moans of everyone else was building up as people were cumming. Tsukki was switching between Hinata and Suga, eventually, Hinata came onto Suga's stomach, which only left Suga the person who was yet to cum. Tsukki decided to finger Suga while licking his cunt. To Suga was in heaven, this felt so good. "Do you like eating mommy baby?" Suga asked, Tsukki nodded which made Suga let out a loud moan, "Oh baby keep doing that you're going to make mommy cum" Tsukki kept moving his head up and down as he fingered and licked Suga's pussy it tasted so sweet and Tsukki loved that fact that he was eating Suga out in front of Daichi and Yamaguchi. After a couple of minutes Suga started screaming in ecstasy, "OHHHH MY FUCKING GOD FUCK FUCK FUCK, TSUKKI KEEP GOING LET MOMMY CUM ON YOUR FACE" Tsukki could tell, obviously, that Suga was close, so he did what any normal person would do and play with his nipples. In a matter of seconds, Suga's eyes rolled back and he came on Tsukki's face. Everyone was panting and tired, "So baby did you learn your lesson," Suga said after calming down, "Yes ma'am, I loved it," Tsukki said while licking his fingers. They all fell asleep on the couches while cuddling.


End file.
